


The Cold Truth

by TheFlashpoint



Series: The "Everythings kinda confusing" AU [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: Ray asks about a scar he happened to see on Lisa





	The Cold Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A warning ahead of time: Ray is the only one to call Len "Leo", as confusing as it is, its just Ray's way of messin' with him and Len hasn't really bothered to tell him to stop.

“Hey Leo? Can I ask you a question?” Ray plopped down in front of his boyfriend, hands shuffling awkwardly as he waited for a answer.   
  
“Well it depends, you already technically asked me one.” Len replied, smugly smiling as he winked to the other. “The answer is yes, ask away. Can’t promise I’ll give you a straight answer.”   
  
“Okay so I know how you got your burn scars from the vanishing point and so on but...well I was curious about the scar on Lisa’s neck? It looks like it could be a bullet wound but -”

“It was a bomb.” the room fell silent, Ray caught off guard by the sudden answer and the bitter bite behind Len’s voice. “My father wasn't a good man, not even when I tried to change the past. He kidnapped me on a heist with Lisa and Mick, Mick having understandably run away. Lisa? She was knocked out and my father told me that if I didn't help him with his next mission, he would kill her.”

Ray wasn't quite sure how to respond, this wasn't a situation he really had an easy way out of. He shook his head and looked to his partner, “I shouldn't have intruded on your life like that I...sorry it was rude.”

“It's not rude if I want to tell you Ray.” Len hummed, “I have my own scars from that man. Places where they never heal, phantom pains from areas he did far too much damage to. I just never talk about these things because I feel if I lie and say I got them from a mission, they aren’t as scary. Not scary on my part, but, scary on your part.” he watched Ray shift uncomfortably now, shaking his head and sitting up a bit better. 

“I have a scar on my shoulder from this one time he tried to hurt Lisa. I have another on my back from when he forced me to come with him on a heist and it went sour. One on my leg? Another heist. Most of the ones on my right arm and leg are gone thanks to the explosion in the Vanishing Point. They’re just bitter things to remind me of why I originally stole. Why I kept the same damn job for so long.”

“Well...your dad is in jail right? At least he can't hurt you anymore?” Ray moved to sit next to Len now, gently placing his hand on the other’s in hopes to comfort him.

“Jail? Oh no I killed him in cold blood. Soon as Barry told me the bomb was out and Cisco came running to the rescue, I sent ice right into the bastard’s chest.” Len sighed. “And then once I got out of jail I was taken with Mick by Rip and here we are. It's been a much better part of my life. I may have liked the thrill of the chase, but this? This gives me room to breathe.”

“Even if you ended up meeting me and we accidentally landed on Earth X for god knows how long?” Ray innocently looked up at his lover, a playful smile on his face as he lay his head on Len’s shoulder. “Personally I think the time on Earth X only brought us closer together Leo.”

“It might have been hell and I may have been pissed at you for not telling me about how you got your powers really, but yes, my life's been pretty smooth even if we ended up on Earth X for a bit.” Len playfully nudged Ray on the arm, kissing his head softly and laughing, “Ever lie like that to me again however, and I’ll kick your ass.”

“Aww come on Leo, you know you love me.” Ray pouted.

Len rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah I guess I do. I love you Ray.”

“I love you too Leo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this big ol' complicated au that I don't care to explain in too much detail so heres the gist of it:
> 
> > Ray destroyed Red Tornado's "memory" like told  
> > He then moved to Central City to get away from things and think  
> > Ray does in fact have his powers  
> > Ray met Leonard in a bar  
> > Len here survived Vanishing Point thanks to Rip  
> > Rip is a breacher, as stated in a fic previous to this one  
> > Hartley is the reason Len met Ray at a bar
> 
> Bla bla bla some other shit goes down we'll get to that later.  
> For now have this very, very small drabble.


End file.
